Brock Harrison
Brock Harrison (ブロック・ハリスン, Burokku Harisun), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. He is a close friend, former traveling partner of Ash Ketchum, and the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym in the Kanto region. As the Gym Leader, Brock holds the Boulder Badge for the trainers that defeat him, and mainly uses Rock-type Pokémon. Ash comes across a man that is later revealed to be Brock's father. He explains that Brock wanted to become a Pokémon Master but due to his father leaving, Brock had to take care of his many, many siblings and could not leave. This is why he became a gym leader, to stay close to his family. His father comes back and states he will take care of the family. Brock left his position as a Gym Leader to travel alongside Ash Ketchum and became a revered Pokémon Breeder. He later cultivates his skills in medicine. Brock is currently at Pewter City to train to be a Pokémon Doctor. "In this big world of ours, there must be many tough Trainers. Let's both keep training and making ourselves stronger!" :—Brock Harrison. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4kids): Eric Stuart (English), Yūji Ueda (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Bill Rogers (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Brock is a teenager with brown hair and his most notable feature about his appearance is that his eyes naturally appear closed. The rare times people see them open are when they are forced open unnaturall. This has been the center of fan attention for a long time. Anime He also has tan skin, notably darker than the skin of any other major character in the anime, until Iris in the Best Wishes. Brock, along with Tracey and Cilan, are the tallest of Ash's traveling companions, and the closest to looking like an adult. Next to actual adult characters, however, it is clear that he is still a teenager. Not counting temporary outfits, he has worn three different outfits over the span of the anime, all of which have had the colors orange, green, and brown, with blue shoes. Game He wears a long-sleeved orange shirt with black lining over a black v-neck shirt and green pants. Gallery Personality He originally trained Rock-type Pokémon, but has, since the second episode he appeared in, diversified. As he has stated in Battling A Cute Drama!, his philosophy is that the important thing about being a Pokémon Trainer is the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. Brock is considered the most mature, wise and level-headed of the main characters, and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably due to the fact that he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling and spot the differences between the various Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock always carries books and maps with him, and thus is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there, though in Advanced Generation this role was mostly taken over by the PokéNav. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions, Pokémon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife; in The School of Hard Knocks, the extent of his preparedness and comically large capacity of his bag was demonstrated, as he pulled out a table and full tea set out of his backpack. He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He is an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, so he always makes scrumptious food both for Pokémon and for humans and handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. One of his best known character traits is that he falls in love with every pretty woman he meets, particularly Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He can tell whether they are real (women) or impostors as well. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. He has always held a supporting role in the series, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action and battles of the series. Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely at the sight of a beautiful woman, as he falls in love with every pretty girl he meets. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. A few women have shown interest in him as well, such as Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Lucy, Holly, Autumn, Narissa and Lizabeth, but most do not notice him or are not interested. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with, and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters, and Misty, Tom and Max have both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. Some of Brock's own Pokémon, most notably Croagunk, have attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women. His goals have played a passive role in his character's activity and development. Unlike all the other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training and Pokémon Contests, his aim to become a great Pokémon Breeder is a quiet one and thus does not get showcased frequently. His other goal, to find a girlfriend, is similar to Team Rocket's quest to capture Pikachu and Eggman's plans for world domination in that both are for comedy and thus doomed to fail. His role has always been purely one as support for other main characters. Early on, he showed that he carries around a Boulder Badge for identification. He also has a Contest Pass for the Kanto region, though he only used it once, as well as one for Hoenn which was required to watch a Contest there. Relationships Friends & Allies * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Tracey Sketchit * May * Max * Dawn * Thomas Jones * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Christopher Thorndyke * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny Family * Lola Harrison (mother) * Flint Harrison (father) * Forrest Harrison (younger brother) * eight other children (youngest sons and daughters) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Jack Robotnik * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Jake ** Meowth Pokémon As Gym tradition dictated, Brock's first Pokémon were Rock types. However, once he was able to leave his Gym to travel, he has dedicated himself to learn about how to care for a variety of Pokémon. Thus, his Pokémon tend to be an eclectic mix of types and dispositions. However, all of his Pokémon tend to have strong bonds with Brock and are on par with Ash's Pokémon in terms of battling strength, despite the fact that Brock does not go out of his way to train his Pokémon. This is a listing of Brock's Pokémon as of the most recent episode. As Brock has returned to Pewter City in order to study to become a Pokémon Doctor, all of his Pokémon are there and none are listed as "on hand." On hand * Onix → Steelix ↔ Mega Steelix (♂) * Geodude → Graveler → Golem (♂) * Bonsly → Sudowoodo (♂) * Kabutops (♂) * Aerodactyl (♂) * Tyranitar (♂) Back-Up Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Brock currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Brock still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Brock's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. At Pewter Gym Pokémon that Brock resides at his gym are the following: * Geodude (multiple) * Graveler (multiple) * Onix (multiple) At Home Pokémon that Brock resides at his house are the following: * Zubat → Golbat → Crobat (♂) * Pineco → Forretress (♂) * Lotad → Lombre → Ludicolo (♂) * Mudkip → Marshtomp (♂) * Croagunk (♂) * Egg → Happiny → Chansey (♀) * Comfey Released This section is for the Pokémon that Brock formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Brock traded away. Returned This section is for the Pokémon that Brock gave back to another Trainer who were originally its trainer. * Vulpix Given Away This section is for the Pokémon that Brock gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. * Gravvy Caught for someone else * Tauros (♂) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. * Ninetales * Staravia (♂) * Turtwig (♂) * Aipom (♀) * Magnemite * Onix * Feraligatr Achievements * P1 Grand Prix (forfeit in first round) * Pokémon Beauty Contest (winner - with Suzy) * Pokémon Balloon Race (champion) * Pokémon Orienteering (N/A) * Pokémon Contests: ** Gardenia Town Contest (runner-up) * Pokémon Cosplay Contest (winner) * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition (top 4 - with Holly) * Pastoria City's Croagunk Festival (runner-up) * Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament (N/A) Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Brock was born and raised in Pewter City. From a young age he became a Rock-type Pokémon trainer, as Rock-type Pokémon suited him and his geographical location. He garnered respect and recognition as a trainer and eventually was given the position of Gym Leader at the Pewter City Gym. Ever since he became a Gym Leader, he has continued to grow in strength and has received more praise than ever before. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * Brock's name is a play on the word "rock" because he is a Rock-type Pokémon trainer. External links * Brock Harrison Wikipedia * Brock Harrison Bulbapedia * Brock Harrison Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Flint's Family Category:Kanto characters Category:Kanto Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon Breeders Category:Laboratory assistants Category:Ash's friends Category:Good Category:Light